deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Araxis
Araxis Tal' Sareth is the exiled son of the evil Demon King Mephistopheles of Faustus who turned his back on his father and fights for the greater good in the name of his late-mother as the Paladin of the Seventh Dragon while others called him as the Demon Messiah. 'Origin' 'The Early Days' Long ago after the battle of Tal' Sareth, Mephistopheles, the Demon King of Faustus, took the human queen since her defeat and forced her to marry him with brutal abuse and rape. Years after this forced marriage, Araxis is born as their new Demon Messiah and Demon King's son. His mother is later killed after her son's child birth. 'His First Quest' Araxis has trained in combat, archery and magic for years to become as the Demon Paladin and he was sent to his first quest to find the Crystal of Faustus at the ancient temple, where the rebels stationed there, to complete his test. But during the quest, the dying rebel said to Araxis about the truth of his family's past but he ignored his words and killed the rebel warrior before he knows about his mother. Araxis encountered the demon guardian and defeats the guardian then recovered the Crystal. As he returned to his home realm, he received another quest from his father for the last time. He was sent to the human realm with the help of his guide, Keira, and his disguise as a human adventurer named Tal' Sareth after his memories about his father's image are wiped out. 'Visiting Rockhelm' Days in the human world, he travelled to the human kingdom of Rockhelm to visit the great wizard's estate to join their expedition to find the ancient treasure at the war-torn island, inhabitant by orcs and demons-alike, until they were attacked by monsters and Araxis helped the human soldiers to repel their attack. After he repelled their attack, he gained their trusts from the humans and headed to the estate to visit the great wizard as he joined their quest. But later at night, the estate was breached and assaulted by the occults and necromancers, led by Argon the necromancer, and Araxis fought them to defeat the necromancers before they killed the great wizard and his daughter, Crystalis. While on the way rescue the great wizard and Crystalis, he found a strange portal at the hallway and entered the demon realm. As entered, the demons taunted him as the Demon King appeared before him as he granting him a magic spell to defeat necromantic power. The Demon King lets him pass as he allows Araxis to return the living realm but left with more questions than answers. As he returned to the castle, he rushes to find and rescue the great wizard and Crystalis at their chamber where the crystal is kept but only to find is he's too late to rescue the great wizard when he was assassinated by the necromancers but the only to get the crystal back is to go after the necromantic creature to their underground hideout where the portal is built and it was about bring the crystal into their base of operation as well their leader, Zerex Nasharik. Araxis created the diversion and get the crystal. But before arrived at the dock where the ship will take to the island, Araxis is conscious by the vision of his late-mother, warning about the truth that it will soon to be revealed before him. As soon he wakes up, he encountered Crystalis and was told that the ship was occupied by Zerex's followers. After he cleared the ship and repelled the necromancer, Araxis was thanked by Crystalis because of his kindness and bravery while he was despised by Keira. 'The Bloody Island of Trang' During the journey to the Bloody Island of Trang, Araxis has a nightmare of killing Crystalis, tricked by Zerex the necromancer, but it was a terrible illusion so he woke in the morning in reality. In the morning, Araxis and the expedition team arrived on shores of the Island of Trang until they found a wounded survivor and told that the Orcs have a dragon and their leader claimed to be a powerful shaman Orc warrior while the demonic Draconians have taken over the temple while they're still technically at war. As they reached outside the entrance of the temple, guarded by Orc warriors, Araxis have cleared the path for Crystalis and the expedition team but it's not was that easy when the dragon showed up and escape its wrath, leaving him and Crystalis as the only two expeditors to get the Crystal from the temple's altar. As they reached the entrance of the temple, Araxis explored the temple alone to find a way in, fighting the Orcs and demonic Draconians, and unlocking secrets while avoiding deathtraps. As soon he found the key after fought his way against the Orcs on the cliffs and the temple on top, he was encountered by the Orc shaman-warrior and challenged him in a duel with honor which Araxis defeated him in a fair fight. While on his way to rejoin Crystalis, Araxis questioned himself: did he have demon blood in his veins because of that prophecy? Certainly he have. As he returned to the entrance of the temple, they've opened the entrance to the crypt where the Crystal of Faustus is held there. And just they were about to enter the crypt, they were followed by Zerex, leaving Crystalis behind as his prisoner. Araxis left with no choice but to continue his quest to get the Crystal from the crypt. 'The Birth of the Demon Messiah' Araxis entered the crypt alone and fought his way to get the Crystal against undead guardians and solved the riddles and puzzles to unlock the sacred crypt of the great guardian. While he's unlocking, he sensed a strange vision on his mind what will happened to the world while Keira whispered through his true memories. As he entered the tomb, he battled the guardian of the temple and defeated the creature-like dragon in a fierce battle. After the battle, he was granted with the Crystal of Faustus and the Skull of the Seventh Dragon. When he touched it, he entered the vision of the demon world, surrounded by illusions of the dead and visited by the true form of Keira and his father, Mephistopheles. His vision was not illusion after all as he learned the truth: he is the key of this prophecy, he was a son of Mephistopheles, the Demon King of Faustus. And with the truth revealed, Araxis is no longer a human as he's transformed into a demon knight and he became the Demon Messiah. As Araxis returned to the real world and took two artifacts, he was caught and dragged by Zerex and impaled to death as Zerex took the artifacts from his hands. But before his "death", he's getting a vision of his human mother, Queen Leanna, and was told that the Skull of the Seventh Dragon is the key to seal his father away instead of the Crystal of Faustus. Before he returned to the living, he was tasked by his mother to retrieve the Skull of the Seventh Dragon and rescue Crystalis before the Necromancers' or Mephistopheles' plan become fruition. As Araxis woke up in the underground cavern where piles of corpses of Orcs and demonic Draconians dumped there, he was resurrected by Keira after he was transformed into demon knight as the Demon Messiah. Confused, Araxis has no idea what he possessed his new and strange power but he'll have to find out once he escaped the island. But in his own mind, he must find a way to get rid of here. He fought his way to get his equipments back then escaped from the caves and fought his way to the war-torn city. He was stopped by at the local and small arena and won each battle he fought, from Goblins and Kobolds to Orcs and demonic Draconians to the champion warrior. After the arena, he continues his way out of the island as he fought hard his way through the caves occupied by Orcs and Draconians and reached the shores of the island where his escort is waiting. But the only problem for him, though, is that Araxis is no longer a human but he will have to convince him if he want to get off the island for good. After climbed out and down from the caves, he finally escaped from the island for good after he convinced the escort. While heading to ship, he was told that the Necromancers have prepared to attack Rockhelm and they've located their hideout: the same place where he took the Crystal next to the portal couple days ago. This is where he must find out about their true plan is. 'Lust for Vengeance and Redemption' Fueled with rage and anger and lusted for vengeance, he seeks out to kill his father and his army but first he must find Zerex the Necromancer and rescue Crystalis at the Necromancers' Lair. And just he slaughtered all the necromancers while fighting his way to rescue Crystalis, he finally caught Zerex and was about to kill him but he was stopped Crystalis as she told him that killing him won't solve to his curse so he has no choice but to spare his miserable life. As Araxis spared his life, Zerex was about to kill him but Araxis killed him in one blow, decapitated his head off, and the heart of the necromancers' powers are extinguished and they've become vulnerable. Although the Nercomancers are defeated, they have one last task to be done as they uncover their plan at his study room until they found Zerex's journal: they must stop Argon at the ancient tomb beneath the city of Rockhelm while under siege, but not before the cleansing as Araxis must go to the temple church of the Order Gods alone. At the under-sieged city of Rockhelm, Araxis fought his way against the invaders from his father's cult and the de-powered Zerex's Necromancers and reached the temple church of the Order Gods. In the temple church, he was stopped by Keira but Araxis pressed on until he stepped into the cleansing pool and freed from his curse. Although he's freed from Keira and his father, he's still a demon but the Order Gods granted him with his new weapons such as the Blade of the Dragonclaw and the Bow of the Dragonbane, and the Armor of the Seventh Dragon. With his new weapons and armor acquired and freed from his cursed chain, he rushed to the entrance gate of the ancient tomb where he meet up with Crystalis. 'The Paladin of the Seventh Dragon' There at the tomb, Araxis forgives to her because he's still a demon knight and did his best but Crystalis also forgive him as he still has his good heart inside of his spirit. They've ventured down to the depths of his father's abyss where Argon was about to use the Skull of the Seventh Dragon. Together, they've defeated him and the resurrected dark dragon and Argon is dead for good. With the Skull and the Crystal retrieved, Araxis was called by his father and was commanded to hand over the Crystal of Faustus but Araxis used the Skull of the Seventh Dragon to seal him and his demon army off and destroyed the Crystal of Faustus. Even more, the soul of his human mother is freed as well the Paladins of the Dragons thanked him for defeating his father and break the curse from their imprisonment. Although the quest is over, Araxis and Crystalis went gone into their own separate ways but they will meet each other again somedays. 'Aftermath' This is all the details we have. Now no one will ever know where he went off to. He travels randomly, looking for hunting the demons those who served Mephistopheles as well his father's cult down. But on the Antichthon, he and Crystalis aided King Rizek Solace and his Soulless Army to reclaim what once his kingdom. 'Crystalis' Profile' Crystalis Falcon is the High Elf sorceress and the last member of the Order of the Shining Eagles. She's also the cousin of Mengal Swiftwind the Great Wizard of Rockhelm since her parents died in the battle against the Necromancers when she was a child. After the defeat of the Necromancers and Demon King Mephistopheles, she went to became as the adventuress and explorer as she fights with her magic spells and her magic rod, the Crystal Staff of Elements. Now, she goes to adventures with Araxis and together they combat against the evil forces of Chaos. 'Personalities' Araxis is fearless, brave, strong, kind, gentle, charming, courageous, and good-hearted knight. Although he is still a demon but he has a handsome human voice. Crystalis was once worrying but strong High Elf now a adventurous and brave female character. She had a crush on Araxis in a romantic relationship but Araxis is a bit shy but they still have a good time. 'Powers and Abilities' Araxis is a warrior type as the Paladin. He's a cunning with less savagery sword fighter. He's also good with magic, except the Chaotic magic now he's freed, and excellent with archery. He can also as the assassin, making trap spells and strike hard in precision timing with his dagger. With his Aura, Araxis transform into a Paladin Dragonknight in full Aura Form; adding to his tapped power, he can finished his two enemies in one blow, one at the time. Crystalis is a magic-user which she can casts any spell such as levitation, healing, and fire ball attack. But with the Crystal Staff of the Elements, she can casts any elemental spell with unlimited magic powers in combat and non-combat. Gallery Araxis the Demon Messiah Sheet.png|Character Sheet 'Inspiration' * Based and inspired on the main character named Sareth from Might and Magic Series. * His appearance is familiar from the Sareth's Demon Form concept art from "Dark Messiah of Might and Magic", drawn by Adrian Smith. * Crystalis is combined resemblance of Celesta from Castle Age and Leanna from Dark Messiah of Might and Magic. Her name was named after SNK Playmore's Crystalis . Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:Sole Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero